Turning Pages
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter was in love with his best friend She was in love with him too. 3 years later she comes back into his life and is ripped away but she leaves her diary on the train and he reads through it and learns of her love. He's not ready to let go again


_**Er- Hey guys! Alissa is back. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. School has been kicking me bum since it started. I feel so horrible for not answering back to anything at all! Anyways, I've come back to my Harmony roots and I've tried to get back into writing. Anyways, This is my newest fic. Turning Pages. **_

_**The plotline ; Harry and Hermione have been secretly longing for the other since day 1. Everyone saw it but themselves. Their lines cross again and it's ripped away when both of them teach at different schools. Harry finds her diary and uncovers her secret love for him. He's so relieved but now the clock is ticking on their relationship and he has to find his way to her. **_

_**Notes; Cedric never died thus, Cho and Harry never happened. **_

_**Please don't be angry at me if I abandon it. I've never been good at staying with stories. I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can. **_

_**Love, Alissa **_

3 years.

3 longs years since he, Harry Potter stepped foot on this train; the scarlet Hogwarts Express.  
>It was still the same as ever, with the smell of pumpkin juice that filled the halls and the cream wallpaper that hugged the walls. The thundering of feet running from compartment to compartment brought smiles and memories to his face. He pushed his glasses up and started to walk towards the teachers compartment until he spotted a very familiar bunch of children.<p>

He chuckled as excited first years scrambled about, clearly excited for their first year at the magnificent Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I hear you have to wrestle a troll!" he heard someone exclaim. He turned to see the bright red hair of Fred Weasley ("ah, The Weasley curse" he said to himself, smiling) surrounded by many first years, their eyes expanding to the size of large saucers. "It's true! It's what my Uncle Ron told me! It's got to be true, he wouldn't lie to me" Fred said.

"My Uncle Seamus told me that too! But you've got to wrestle with a troll. He said that to get into Gryffindor, you have to knock it out with a spell!" Ulrick Finnigan exclaimed. Ulrick had smooth hair that fell into curly locks at his ears. It created a fringe around his head. He had hazel eyes with flecks of green and blue. He was very attractive and he'd seem to have taken his mother's side on things. Seamus and Lavender Brown had gotten married and had Ulrick. He took after Seamus in potions, thus making things explode on a daily basis.

"B-b-ut, we don't know any spells! I mean, my father may have taught me a few but it's all for herbology" said Clara Longbottom said, trembling at the thought of a troll. Clara was a very pretty girl, although very shy. Her parents were Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, and it clearly shone through. She had Neville's chocolate brown hair and Ginny's piercing blue eyes; A very strange combination that made her noticeable.

"Shut up, You'll probably end up in Hufflepuff, Clara. Anyways, he also said to get into Ravenclaw, you've gotta use a spell that'd impress everyone, and to get into Slytherin, you gotta look it straight in the eye and walk past it. Anyone else ends up in Hufflepuff" Ulrick said, grinning and showing off pearly white teeth.

"I, for sure am going to end up in Slytherin. No one else in my family has ever been in any other house other than the Silver and Green snake" Scorpius Malfoy said with a tremble in his voice. Malfoys son. Of course he'd be sporting the pure blonde hair and piercing grey eyes like his father. Nonetheless, he hadn't inherited Malfoys cocky attitude and smile. Thank God for that.

"Both my parents were Hufflepuffs and I'm quite happy to even get the chance to come here" said Helena Macmillan, The daughter of Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillian. She took after both her parents in looks. She had blonde hair and green eyes that were always opened as if she was surprised. She was a bit mousy looking but was very cute.

"I-I'm scared to be sorted, both my parents were Gryffindors… What if I end up in Slytherin? Or in Hufflepuff… I don't want to be different" said Clara, her blue eyes filling with tears. Scorpius enveloped her in a hug and patted her back

"It's alright Clara, They'd be proud of you no matter what" he said, smiling at her. Something had really changed in this boy. Clara smiled and wiped away the tears. Harry was sure he'd enjoy having Scorpius in one of his classes.

"UNCLE HARRY!" yelled Fred, suddenly seeing his favourite uncle, he started running headfirst at Harry and hugged him. Harry smiled and hugged the boy back. Boy, he took after Ron. He was practically the same height as Harry

Then came the talk and whispering, Harry saw 4 pair of eyes ogling at him.

"Harry Potter? You mean THE Harry Potter?"  
>"The boy who lived?"<br>"Wow, can anyone see his scar from here? I'm sure it's not him"  
>"Shut up Ulrick, It's him- Can't you see his scar? It's hidden by the hair"<p>

Harry walked over to the group and smiled.

"Hello kids, I'm Harry Potter, Or Mr. Potter as you'll be learning from me. I'll be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year" Harry said, smiling at the younger children around him.

Their eyes expanded and mouths started dropping.

"Such a pleasure Mr. Potter, I'm really looking forward to learning from you, my father and my mother said they were very close with you once upon a time." said Clara with a smile on her lips.

"Are any of you going to take the flying classes? Oliver Wood is teaching them" Harry said

"Oliver Wood? Who's that?" said Helena, absentminded.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO OLIVER WOOD IS? HE WAS ONLY THE KEEPER FOR PUDDLEMERE UNITED FOR 5 YEARS RUNNIN-"exclaimed Ulrick.

"Shut up, Ulrick. We don't breathe Quidditch. Unlike you…" said Helena.

"W-w-well! You should!" said Ulrick.

Harry grinned. They were just like Ron and Hermione, always quarrelling. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw a very pretty head girl standing there. It was the daughter of Cho and Cedric Diggory,

Kumiko Diggory. She was quite the beauty, with beaming tan skin and long shiny hair that cascaded down her back. However, she had the hazel eyes of Cedric.

"Mr. Potter sir, Um, It's quite the pleasure to get to talk to you. But I must inform you that the train is about to start and you should get on your way to your compartment now" she said with a slight accent.

"Thank you, Ms. Diggory, I'll be on my way now" he said, leaving the children behind.

He slid open the wood compartment doors, and let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was relieved, Relieved that he didn't pose a threat anymore and that he couldn't put anyone in harm's way. He snapped back to reality to see someone sitting closest to the window. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights that was put into a neat little braid that lay down her back. She had silky blue dressrobes and she had a silk beret pursed upon her head. Where had he seen those before? He couldn't remember. Extending his hand, he put his best face forward and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Harry Po-"he said before he was cut off.

The girl turned around slowly and a smile spread upon her lips. "He-HARRY! Hullo!" she smiled

Harry's jaw dropped. It was Hermione! Still the same Hermione with her delicate features and a smile that could rival a veelas. She had stood up and hugged him in a rib crushing hug. It had been so long since he had seen her. She had gone off to Australia to find her parents and take care of them. Shocked by this, he hugged her back with equally as much force and grinned.

"How have you been all these years? Tu me manque" she said, with a slight French accent.

"Eh, J'etait bon, tu me manque aussi" he said back, slowly, bracing himself for her reaction.

She smiled and her jaw dropped.

"When did you learn French?" she exclaimed, happy to hear he had done something in his life.

"Er- It was part of my auror job. Learn a new language, and my only other option was Bulgarian" he said.

Hermione winced as she remembered Viktor Krum and his violent break up letter with her she had received.

The two broke apart and silence once enveloped the compartment.

"''Arry Pottah! Did you 'ear? Arry Pottah is teaching at 'Ogwarts!" Harry glanced and saw two 2 students dressed in blue, speaking excitedly with a French accent. He smiled and waved at them, their eyes appeared shell-shocked and they started giggling and he heard the pittar patter of their feet as they ran down the hall. He glanced over at Hermione who was writing in a leather bound journal. He smiled.

"Same old Hermione…" he said, smiling. He was so happy to have her back in his life. It had been so boring without her in his life. He had tried so many times to contact her and find out where she was living, to no result. He had given up a number of months ago, ready to let her slip from his grasp like sand. It was a complete miracle that she was back. He couldn't have been happier. It was such a relief to have her back. He had never told anyone this, but he had a crush on Hermione. The second he laid eyes on her, he knew he was the one to wait for her down the aisle. The crush only progressed when she and Ron had gotten together. He wanted to tell her, but he was so shy and didn't want to tell her.

"What subject will you be teaching?" Hermione said, putting her journal back into her bag.

"Er- I'll be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, What will you be teaching? Transfiguration? Or charms, I'm sur-" he rambled.

"I won't be teaching at Hogwarts" she said with a sad smile. She slid the blue hat on her head.

"Je suis la nouveau professeur de Transfiguration a Beaux Batons Academy of Magic" she said.

_**~ End of Chapter one~ **_

_**So…. Sorry for the short chapter guys! I hope you liked the kind of cliffhanger! ;D **_

_**Review review review! I update faster whenever I get reviews & that's a fact. **_

_**Give me your opinion of it & what should happen next? **_

_**Till next update, **_

_**Alissa **_


End file.
